A cub in need of a mother
by wees
Summary: Do we really know Hermione Granger, her parents, her life? Why does our favourite Deputy Headmistress seem so interested? And why is she so happy to see new teachers?
1. The end of the Year

**A cub in need of a mother**

**Content:** Do we really know Hermione Granger, her parents, her life? Why does our favourite Deputy Headmistress seem so interested? And why is she so happy to see new teachers?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except some of the new Teachers.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Jean Granger second year student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had left Hogwarts just three days ago to find her whole life had just been uprooted her parents dead and in an Orphanage and nobody to help. What a way to hand yourself to moldywort than be in an orphanage. She might as well just hand herself over to him now it's as easy as that.

Hermione sighed and thought 'why why did I not listen to that stupid hat and just tell them who I am.'

Hermione Granger age 13 lay on her back on a bunk bed and shared a room with 12 other girls all aged 8 or younger. Hermione sighed once more and buried her face into a pillow thinking of that evil woman Maria who was her social worker did not even allow her to go to her parent's funeral, never mind try to contact her best Friend Harry. Hermione thought back to her sorting and her talk with the sorting hat.

Flashback/

'Mr Hat what's so curious I am normal girl with normal parents who just happens to be a witch.' Thought Hermione to the hat.

'My dear do you know you're adopted?' replies the hat.

'Of course duh I've known since I was four but so what all I know is that my mum's name was Minerva and my dad's was ABWP.' Hermione thinks shaking her head slightly.

'You Know that that the Headmaster and deputy right?'

'It can't be, why they are the most powerful of the age why have a kid and then give her up at the age of 2 and a half, it doesn't make sense. You're lying!' cried Hermione.

'I am never wrong my dear and so you shall follow them.' "GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat at last.

End of flashback/

Hermione sighed once more before she heard a door to the room creak open and everyone held their breath as Hermione's second worst nightmare came in the first being You-know who.

**Please R&R and I am sorry this one is short.**


	2. Over my dead body

**Chapter 2**

**Previous chapter...**

_Hermione sighed once more before she heard a door to the room creak open and everyone held their breath as Hermione's second worst nightmare came in the first being You-know who..._

Was being discovered by her favourite Teacher Minerva M. Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched them walk in and talk to some of the kids and Professor Dumbledore handing everyone a sherbet lemon. Hermione had to smile at that.

She picked up her newest book a muggle biography on Judi Dench called _Furthermore _(**A/N** Sorry this is about how we reference a book in an essay at Uni. And I don't feel right not putting the name in Italics.)and began to read. What she didn't realise is that they sat on a bench at the head of her bed and had not noticed her. Hermione jumped when Minerva began to speak "Oh Albus how can we choose? They are all so sweet." Albus just nodded.

"You know if decide on a gender you want then it helps a bit Professors and I can help you there I can introduce you to Beth who speaks and reads 4 languages including Latin. Jason who is already being asked to play county cricket and he has just turned 8 or maybe you want somebody younger then I would say Ally she's 3 or Jarred... " she said putting her book down on her bed and turned to a shocked Headmaster and deputy.

Minerva was the first to recover "Mia?"She exclaimed seeing the girl who had been like the long lost daughter to over the past year before she pulled the girl off her bed and onto her lap all the while hugging her fiercely.

"Hi" she whispered ashamed at being caught.

"How come you're in here Mia? Why didn't you tell us we could have save you!" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"Tabby!" said Albus "There is probably a good reason and without a doubt she is coming with us."

"No Albus she's is coming with us I am not leaving her here! over my dead body is she staying, even if you had say no you I will take her!" cried Minerva "Hold what? Oh thank you, thank you Albus!" Minerva cried kissing her husband before hugging Hermione once more.

They both looked at the young girl who was giggling in Minerva's arms and Albus looked at Hermione before tickling her tummy and saying "and what's so funny hmm?"

"No...nothing and thank you but you don't have to, I mean there others that really need a home." Said Hermione sobering up somewhat.

"I know kitten but we want you and you are Tabby's favourite and I don't think she is going to let you go if she has anything to do with it." Said Albus winking at Hermione and pulling her into his lap where Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Let's go home." Said Minerva with a smile. Albus stood up and carried Hermione out on his hip and his other arm wrapped around Minerva.

They apparated to a mansion with large grounds even a small forest on the edge of one of the boundaries.

"Wow!"Hermione breathed and wide eyed "It's beautiful, You own this?" she gasped in wonder.

Minerva smiled and nodded her head. As they walked up to the front door it was opened by a tall woman with black hair and green eyes, Hermione gasped at the resemblance between this lady and her professor.

Minerva gasped in surprise "Mum! What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother visit her baby daughter hmm? And who is this?" said the lady smiling kindly.

"My name is Hermione McDore Nee Granger the Professors have adopted me." Said Hermione looking down at her shoes. Waiting for this ladies reaction.

"Well welcome to our Family darling I am your grandmother..."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you so much for your reviews it has been a few year since I last Published anything but I have been writing, I just hate typing. As for the paragraph on the children I took the Inspiration from the Movie _Stuart Little. _Please R&R I love hearing your comments and any suggestions if you have any.

P.S. I might be able to put up one more chapter but I will not be able to put up any more probably until February as I am with boyfriend for the next 3 weeks and then I have 3 more weeks of practical's before I start Uni. once more.


	3. Flashbacks and change of heart

**Chapter 3**

"_Well welcome to our Family darling I am your grandmother..." _

"Well welcome to our Family darling I am your grandmother Dianna Athena Katherine Isabella McGonagallyou can either call me granny or Grams" she said with a smile before pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione pulled away and frowned...

Flashback/

"Granny! Granny!" cried a little girl of three as she ran into her granny's arms. The lady in question bent down and picked up her granddaughter in the air before settling her on her hip.

She snuggled into her granny's arms before putting her thumb into her mouth. As the woman in early 60's began to talk to her.

End of flashback/

As they walked into the house they were greeted by another lady this time a lady of about 135 years old but with the bluest eyes and long straight fair hair.

"Hello my darlings." The lady greeted with a smile.

Hermione gasped in shock as a memory she had stored away all those years ago came back with a force.

Flashback/

Mummy where are we going? Asked a four and a half year old curious Hermione.

"To your see your Granny love"

"Oh! Okay..." said Hermione content with the answer

20 minutes later they arrived at a large white building and Hermione was carried by her mother up four flights of stairs.

'This place smells funny' thought Hermione as she wrinkled her nose.

They entered a large room with brown walls with one lady lying in a bed with railings around the bed. Hermione began to become fearful and buried her head into her mother's neck as she recognised the lady in the bed as her Grandmother Athena Minerva Ann Richards.

End of flashback/

Then it all began

The first time was when she was 8 and she did unexpected magic by turning her room colour from pink to purple. And all the abuse began. When her gran died it was verbal abuse but when the incident happened but it then became physical not the usual spanking a child gets when they're naughty, no this was slaps across the face if she broke a plate, stuck in her room for days on end without food and little water.

When she turned 11 and her letter arrived she was happy and excited her parents on the other hand had broken her arm and beaten her within an inch of her life. When she arrived at Hogwarts and had met Professor McGonagall she felt happy and safe for the first time in her life.

Now here was the woman who had left before it began.

"Hello" was all Hermione said coldly for she partly blamed this woman for leaving while the other part was worried about rejection and how she might turn the Professors against her.

"Hi! You must be Hermione welcome you can call me grams." Athena said before they sat on the couches in the living room waiting for tea to arrive.

Athena stared at Hermione for a long time before asking, "Have I met you before Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged not answering. Hermione was shown to her new room decorated in Gryffindor colours. Hermione loved it and thanked her parents profusely. They left her to get unpacked and to take in her new surroundings.

**An Hour later ...**

There was a knock on Hermione's door

"Come in!" she called looking up to see her Great Grandmother

"Hi Grandma." She said smiling "I mean if I ca... can call you that?" she asked nervously.

"Hello there my precious little darling settling in alright?" Asked Athena.

Hermione nodded and smiled at her Gran.

"Hermione, Weesie why did you not tell me who you are? I am not going to love you any less; don't you think I have missed you? Regretted leaving you?" asked Athena sadly.

Hermione looked at her grandmother with tears in her eyes and began to cry while asking "Why? Why did you have to leave? Everything changed when you left."

Athena looked at her astonished. 'What the hell happened?' was all that ran through her head.

**A/N: Sorry to everyone waiting for the new chapter had writers block never mind my practicals for Uni and a very long 4 month term that has just ended. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. It would be much appreciated.**


	4. A heart to heart the girls

**Chapter 4**

Previously ...

_Hermione looked at her grandmother with tears in her eyes and began to cry while asking "Why? Why did you have to leave? Everything changed when you left."_

_Athena looked at her astonished. 'What the hell happened?' was all that ran through her head._

Athena's eyes widened at Hermione's outburst frowning as she could not understand why seeing her again and being alive would make her happy not bring her Great Granddaughter to tears. Hermione would be happy to see her.

Athena opened her arms and pulled Hermione into them they sat down in a rocking chair and she said "Oh baby what happened? I thought you would be alright if I left."

Hermione shook her head and buried her head into Athena's shoulder. Athena began to sing softly an old song she use to sing to Hermione when she was a toddler:

**Gentle gentle sing to your child  
Your companion for such a long long time  
Beneath your heart  
Her heart beats strong  
Life of your life  
Is safe in your arms**

Touch her face  
You gave her form  
Child of this earth  
Child of the sky  
You are her voice  
She has your eyes  
This is her gift  
The thread of life

Give her grace  
Give her peace  
Let her be strong  
Let her be kind  
She is your soul  
And you are her strength  
Bless her and guide her all of her life

Gentle gentle sing to your child  
Your companion for such a long long time  
Beneath your heart  
Her heart beats strong  
Life of your life  
Is safe in your arms 

**A/N:** This song is by Rebecca Lavelle

Hermione calmed down enough to start talking to Athena, "Granny when you died everything was alright but when I was about 8 that's when the trouble started, I did my first piece of accidental magic where I changed the colour of my room from pink to purple."

Athena smiled and said "Oh wow! That's clever my angel but then what happened wouldn't Jacques and Arilla have been proud and excited for you?"

Hermione shook her head no before burying her face into Athena's chest thinking of her painful past without her Granny or her real parents got her all worked up again.

"Oh baby shh my little weesie don't cry you're safe now they are never ever going to hurt you again." Whispered Athena into her ear rocking her back and forth. Calling Minerva silently into the room.

Minerva picked up Hermione who wrapped her whole body around Minerva and cried into her shoulder while Minerva whispered comforting words into her ear and sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione cried herself to sleep clinging to her real mother. Minerva looked at her grandmother and whispered "I didn't think they hurt this bad Grams; What the hell happened?"

Athena shrugged her shoulders and sighed "I don't know Tabby but by what kitten has said and reacted to me it must have been terrible I cannot believe such a horrible person came out of my own daughter." she whispered

Dianna pushed off from the door frame and came and stood next to Minerva running her fingers through her daughters hair saying "Nor can I mama, but all we can do now for her is to make her forget Arilla and feel safe with us and just be there for her."

Athena smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Dianna hugged her mother and enlarged Hermione's bed and all four ladies shared the bed that night both Mothers and daughters and for the first time in a week Hermione would be sleeping peacefully.

**The next day...**

Athena was the first awake and just lay there watching the children smiling as Dianna had a protective arm over both Minerva and Hermione and how both girls were snuggled into Dianna and how Di was cuddled close to Athena which was a beautiful sight. Minerva sighed and purred like a content kitten and the purring became more prominent when Di began to purr in response and how Hermione began to mewl in response to her mother and grandmother, which then sent Athena into a peal of laughter which promptly woke up both Di and Min who both glared at Athena mumbling something about wanting to sleep longer.

Athena explained about the purring and mewling done by all three and how cute it was, Di smiled and shook her head while Minerva rolled her eyes and then closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. Di smiled and ran a hand through Minerva's hair watching her eldest try to go back to sleep. Minerva gave up 5 minutes later and looked at her daughter seeing how happy and peaceful she seemed to sleep. Athena and Dianna kissed Minerva's cheek before leaving.

Minerva sighed and looked down at Hermione silently thinking 'What did they do to you my precious little girl? What happened to you that made you resent Grams so so much?'

Hermione turned and snuggled into the crook of Minerva's arm missing the whole conversation of that late morning between all three elder McGonagall's.


End file.
